Bodyguards are there to protect
by Saina Tsukino
Summary: Fai D. Flowright is a singer that likes to often change his staff, so that no one can get near him. What happens when Tomoyo-chan convinces him to hire a new bodyguard - Kurogane Suwa - and makes him promise not to fire him? Love ensues. KF kurofai kurofy
1. Chapter 1

Tomoyo was storming across the corridor, closely followed by her bodyguard

I edited the chapter a little, I hope it's for the best. I changed mostly the part with Fai.

- - - - - -

Tomoyo was storming across the corridor, closely followed by her bodyguard. She was frowning, and upon seeing this, everyone around quickly evacuated the area.

They knew it wouldn't be long before she'd start lecturing her bodyguard (again) and then, he'd be so mad he'd have murderous intentions towards pretty much everyone (again). Even the fans. Especially the fans.

"Seriously, Kurogane, just how many times did I tell you not to be so aggressive towards the fans?"

"They were jumping on you!"

"They were trying to have an autograph! You didn't have to shove them away like that!"

"They were trying to tear your clothes apart and you know it! Damn fangirls! Besides, don't tell me how to do my job! Am I telling you how to do yours?"

Tomoyo giggled just a little at the thought of Kurogane giving her designer tips before her bodyguard's glare brought her to seriousness again.

"I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job, although I could, since I'm your boss! I'm just trying to advise you, as a friend, because this temperament of yours can very well end you fired!"

Kurogane was already preparing his answer, but that one last line shut him up. Both Tomoyo and he knew that if he lost that job, he'd never find another one. That was in fact the very reason she hired him in the first place. Pity.

He glared at her, and she sent him a saddened look.

"I'm sorry but if you keep on like this, I will have no other choice."

At this moment, one of Tomoyo's assistants (the most courageous one) interrupted them.

"Mr. Fai D. Flowright has arrived. He's waiting for you in the studio."

"Thanks, Sai, I'll be there shortly."

Kurogane glared at the young assistant, who sent him back a cold stare before departing. Although he normally tolerated her (at least she wasn't giggling all of the time, like most of Tomoyo's assistants), right now he just wanted to punch something.

Tomoyo turned to look at him.

"We'll discuss this further after I take care of my guest."

And she left him fuming in the corridor.

- - - - - -

When Tomoyo entered the studio, she went directly to Fai who was sitting in the make-up chair, chatting with the girl who was brushing his hair, Hokuto.

"Fai-san!" she smiled, holding out her hand. "What a pleasure it is to meet you again!"

"Sure is, Tomoyo-chan!" He smiled back and shook her outstretched hand.

As he turned back to the lit mirror in front of him, she sat on a nearby table and casually asked: "Do you happen to know who that lady over there might be?" She pointed a tall woman near the door. She was all dressed in black, with sunglasses and a microphone attached to her ear. She was obviously a bodyguard. But whose? Tomoyo knew the answer, but she asked anyway.

Fai looked in the pointed direction with a blank face, before smiling coldly.

"She's Souma-san, my new bodyguard. I hired her yesterday."

"So you fired another one?" 'again' added Tomoyo in her head. It was a record, even for Fai-san. Kusanagi had lasted only two miserable weeks.

"Oh, you know how it is… I felt our personalities didn't match…"

"He asked too much personal questions?" she stated bluntly.

Fai froze. "How… What…" He caught himself. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fai-san, he was only doing his job." She scolded him. "You give them so little information, how do you want them to protect you? They don't even know where you are half of the time!"

The blonde singer smiled and opened his mouth to answer, but a sudden 'Fai-san!' interrupted them.

"Fai-san!" Shuko flopped down unto the chair next to him. "So, about this interview, do you want to do it before or after the photo shoot?"

"Hum… I'd say after. I want my make-up to be still fresh for the shoot!" He said joyfully. "A little more powder here, Hokuto-san, please." He added, pointing to his cheek.

- - - - - -

The shoot took all afternoon. Fai-san was a perfect model; taking the poses and making them look perfectly natural.

Tomoyo, as his designer, had already retouched all the clothes he'd had to wear, so she was only there in case something would happen, like if he'd accidentally rip something. Not that shouko would mind. So, all she had to do right now was drinking a cola and observe.

She looked absent-mindedly as the photographer instructed Fai to take in turns a menacing, sad and flirtatious look. He was a great actor, she thought, able to wear emotions like masks without revealing what was beneath. She wondered why he hadn't been hired for cinema yet.

- - - - - -

"So, Fai-san, _Teen Mag _wants to know more about you."

"Like what?"

The reporter stuck her recording apparatus under his nose and said dramatically "How is your private life?"

"I don't have time for one!"

She pouted a little; then asked "How was your childhood, then?"

"Pretty boring. I was good in everything, so school was no challenge."

"Were you bullied?"

"No, I was the teachers' pet and my fellow classmates admired me, girls and boys alike. I was a star!" he said cheerfully.

"What about your family?"

A flash of pain passed on his face, quickly replaced by a smile. Shouko waited for the answer, nervous. She reminded Tomoyo of a hyena waiting for an opening to jump on her pray.

"They were the best!" Finally declared the singer.

Shouko sighed. Obviously this was not the answer she wanted. Tomoyo smirked. If she wanted scandalous secrets, she wasn't going to get them from Fai-san. Not that he didn't have any, but she suspected he was too good at keeping them for himself.

Maybe that was the reason why he fired bodyguards this often. Maybe he didn't want anyone close. That was what the girl was thinking, at least. She wasn't anywhere near from being able to help, though. It took her a whole year just to be able to figure him out this far.

She cast a sorry look towards the singer who was still skillfully dodging the interviewer's questions. What he needed to help him was someone he wouldn't be able to run from, someone who would impose his presence to him, force him to listen to reason, to forget his past. It had to be a person that could protect Fai from his demons, from himself, and be strong enough to be relied on. Someone like…

Suddenly an idea dawned on her.

- - - - - -

"Fai-san, I have a favor to ask of you." She said casually to him.

It was right after the end of the interview, and everyone was packing their things. Shoko had already left and Fai was discussing with Hokuto about something or another before leaving himself.

"A favor? What is it?" Fai flashed him his trademark 100 fake smile.

"See, I have this bodyguard… he kinds of takes his job too seriously, and my fans are complaining about never being able to talk to me. I'm gonna have to fire him, but I feel bad for the guy, suddenly losing his job like that…"

"Oh! I see, so you want me to hire him until he gets another job, right? This is unusual for you, you're always scolding me for firing members of my staff…" He put his finger on his lips as though thinking about something. Then he smiled again. "No problem! I was gonna fire Souma-san soon anyway…" The designer twitched. Two days. A new record. "We could trade! I'm sure you'd like her!"

Tomoyo smiled. "That sounds great! This way, no one loses his job!"

"You are so kind, Tomoyo-chan, always worrying about things like that…" he said, half for himself.

"Only, I'd want you to promise me you're not gonna fire him until he gets another job." She told him in a grave tone.

Fai looked up at her, surprised. "I… I can't promise that…"

Tomoyo gave him her cutest pleading look.

"Pretty please… you know you owe me one."

It was true. Fai owed Tomoyo a favor, for the amount of times she helped him escape his own bodyguards to go into town and have a moment for himself. She'd always cover him up.

"Ok…" he agreed reluctantly.

Tomoyo was pleased to hear it, and thanked him several times. Inside, she was extremely happy. 'Step one, achieved. Everything is going according to plan.' She thought, delighted. Maybe she could help Fai out after all.

- - - - - -

So, this is it for now. Review!

Next chapter might or might not be longer. Depends on my inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

"No

I again! Here we go for chapter two, hope you enjoy!

I don't own TRC's characters or any other CLAMP mangas' characters that might appear in this fic.

- - - - - -

"No!"

"Aw! Come on, Kurogane!" Tomoyo pleaded. "You didn't even meet him yet!"

"I don't care!" The dark-haired man crossed his arms and looked out the limo window. "I'm not gonna work for him, end of it!"

"Why not?"

"He's my little sister's favourite singer, for god's sake!" he snapped.

"I don't see the problem. Hikaru-chan has very good taste in music, I reckon."

"She's fourteen!"

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "So?"

The guard huffed in irritation. "He's girly."

"You didn't even meet him."

"I don't need to meet him to know that he's a hyperactive idiot! Just listen to his songs, not half of it makes sense!"

"So you know all of his songs?" Tomoyo beamed, clapping her hand on her cheek. "I didn't know you were such a huge fan of his! I'm impressed."

"I'm not!" he yelled. "I just told you my sister likes him!"

"You're probably just shy to meet him in person…"

"I'M NOT!"

"Don't worry", she said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "you'll get plenty of time to get to know him. _Intimately._"

"SHADDUP!!"

- - - - - -

By the time the black car parked in front of the theatre the blond singer was giving his show in, Kurogane had had plenty of time to yell most of his frustration in the face of his former employer. As soon as the car came to a stop, he hurried to get down. As if he was going to stay in there with that crazy designer any longer!

When he came to close the door, though, he had a minute of hesitation. Realisation suddenly crashed on him. After four years, he was gonna leave Tomoyo's side. No matter how much the girl annoyed him, she had been the only one of his employers he truly felt like protecting. He was a little… sad at the thought of leaving her.

"Kurogane." She said, plunging her eyes deep within his. "Take care, of you and Fai-san. Also…" Suddenly she smiled and the air felt lighter. "Don't forget to call me to share the details!" she added, obnoxiously.

He huffed and violently slammed the door, then watched the limo drive away with annoyance. 'You'd think I'm going on a date! Share the details, what the fuck was that about?'

He turned around and entered the imposing building that was the hitsuzen theatre.

- - - - - -

The backstage was boiling with activities, full of people running around to prepare everything for tonight's concert.

Fai always liked that pre-show atmosphere. Everyone had something to do, things occupying their mind, business to take care of. No one was paying attention to him. Most of the time he took the opportunity to run off, go on the roof or something. Today's escape would be even easier, since his new bodyguard was yet to arrive.

Humming to himself, he strode innocently towards the staircase, exchanging niceties with the rare people he crossed way with that weren't too busy. The closer he got to the exit, the lighter his mood became.

He always liked solitude and tranquility. No one to bother him, no one to hide from. Just him and his demons.

Before he could reach the staircase, though, something hit him in the stomach, making him lose his breath. Looking down, he saw a young teenager hugging him tightly and blabbering at the same time, which made whatever he said sound muffled.

"Hey Ashura! Glad to see you too!"

The youth looked up with a wide grin. "I wanted to hear your new song so I convinced Yasha to bring me here!"

"Really? You should have called me! I would have found you nice front row tickets!"

He smiled fondly to the overenthusiastic kid before looking around. Right next to them was standing a tall man with long black hair that was reaching the middle of his back, dark eyes and broad shoulders. He was wearing a suit, which looked oddly weird on him.

"Oh! Hi there Yasha! Long time so see!" he greeted with his widest smile. The other stared at him, expressionless.

Fai reported his attention on the boy still hugging him. "Ashura, can you leave us alone for a moment? Yasha and I need to talk."

He looked around and spotted one of his dancers passing by. "Oi! Giggei!" He snapped his fingers to get her attention. "Can you take care of my little brother here for a moment?"

"Of course!" She approached, her long blond hair floating towards her. Bending down, she introduced herself to the teen, before adding: "I didn't know you had a brother Fai-san! He's so cute! He looks like a little racoon!"

"Ashura is not a racoon!" The teen protested as Giggei led him away into the corridor.

Fai watched them go with a frown.

"Don't fire her just for that, for Pete's sake!" Yasha exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

The blonde cast him a blank and tired stare. "Did you receive my latest cheque?"

"Yeah." A silence that seemed to drag on forever followed. "I hate depending on people."

"I know how you feel. I also depend on you."

- - - - - -

"You must be fucking kidding me." Kurogane stated, staring disbelievingly at the white-haired guy in front of him.

The small man had introduced himself as a certain Clef and was supposedly the one taking care of hiring the staff in behalf of Fai D. Flowright. Although somewhat insulted that the singer didn't even have the decency of showing up, the only real problem he had with the man in front of him was that he _looked like a friggin ten years old!_

Clef cleared his throat. "What might make you think I am 'fucking kidding you'?"

"Just how old are you, kid? Are you an assistant or something?"

That seemed to hit a nerve. A big vein popped up at the side of the other's forehead and he hissed "I'm Thirty-five."

"You sure are short for such an old guy."

"What! Just who do you think you are talking to?" Clef snapped, waving his arms around. One of his fists flew dangerously close to hitting a sound technician passing by, Kurogane noted.

He looked around the backstage disinterestedly. A big show was coming up and everyone was getting ready, it seemed. The main artist was nowhere to be seen. 'Probably in his lounge', he thought.

He turned back towards the infuriated dwarf. "Ok, where do I sign?" he asked, cutting short whatever the other was saying.

He sighed. "Are you sure you want to work for him?"

Kurogane's eyes met Clef's. He had a grave look on, pained and serious all the same. It somehow reminded him of Tomoyo's look, before she left.

'What's with that all of a sudden? What happened to that damn singer to have them all worried like that? Or maybe they heard of me…'

He growled and nodded. It's not like he has a choice in the matter, anyway.

"This way." Clef said, turning around.

- - - - - -

The lights dimmed and then the room went dark. The crowd held their breath, anticipating. Then a few notes of music where heard from the stage and the fans went crazy, yelling the name of their idol. The lights flashed red, blue and so on, lighting the stage where Fai D. stood in all of his glory.

"_Do I attract you,_

_Do I repulse you,_

_With my queasy smile?_

_Am I too dirty_

_Am I too flirty_

_Do I like what you like?"_

Kurogane looked sceptically over to the stage. He could see Fai's profile, clad in blue leather pants and a colourful, ugly Hawaiian shirt. The bodyguard wrinkled his nose. Was the guy colorblind? Then again, what could have been a total fashion disaster on anybody else looked sinfully sexy on Fai D. Flowright…

"_I could be wholesome_

_I could be loathsome_

_Guess I'm a little bit shy_

_Why don't you like me_

_Why don't you like me_

_Without making me try?"_

He clasped his hand over his face. _Sexy? _What the hell was he thinking? 'It must be Tomoyo's influence. She's making me think in term of fashion', he thought. 'About time I stopped working for her!' He looked again at the singer. Not because he wanted to, because… It was his job to keep an eye on him. Yeah.

"_I tried to be like G__race Kelly,_

_But all her looks where too sad._

_So I tried a little Freddy,_

_I got identity mad!"_

'Then choose a personality and stick with it, dumbass!'

"_I could be brown_

_I could be blue_

_I could be violet sky_

_I could be hurtful_

_I could be purple_

_I could be anything you like!"_

'Oh no! Not that stupid refrain again! I'll be stuck with it for days!' He looked irritably at Fai who was now practically flirting with the crowd of fangirls. Hundred of young girls sang along with him, stunned by his charms. Kurogane snorted. None of them were above eighteen.

"_Gotta be mean_

_Gotta be green_

_Gotta be everything more!_

_Why don't you like me_

_Why don't you like me_

_Why don't you walk out the door?"_

'Maybe cause you keep changing personality all of the time. Be yourself, dammit!' He sighed. 'Oh great. I'm getting all worked up over some stupid song and the stupid idiot who sings it.'

"_How can I help it_

_How can I help it_

_How can I help what you think?_

_Hello my baby_

_Hello my baby_

_Putting my like in the brink_

_Why don't you like me_

_Why don't you like me_

_Why don't you like yourself?"_

'That line doesn't make sense. You're the one who doesn't like himself.' Suddenly he felt the urge to hit his head on the nearest wall.

"_Should I bend over_

_Should I look older_

_Just to be put on your shelf?"_

Kurogane was growing more and more irritated. 'Stop moping and get a life already!' The blond was now holding his hand out to his fans so that they could touch him. Tch. Show-off.

"_I tried to look like Grace Kelly,_

_But all her looks were too sad._

_So I tried a little Freddy,_

_I went identity mad!_

_I could be brown_

_I could be blue_

_I could be violet sky_

_I could be hurtful_

_I could be purple_

_I could be anything you like_

_Gotta be green_

_Gotta be mean_

_Gotta be everything more!"_

When Kurogane began unconsciously humming along he decided he was officially nut.

"_Why don't you like me_

_Why don't you like me_

_Walk out the door!_

_Say what you want to satisfy yourself_

_But you only want what everybody else_

_Says you should want!"_

"Whatever." Mumbled the black-haired man ad he watched the blond who was now pacing back and forth on the stage, rocking his hips, singing that annoying refrain over and over again.

- - - - - -

The end for now!

Plz Review and tell me what you think! Btw, I have no idea what a backstage looks like and what a bodyguard really does, so my story will probably be full of mistakes. What's more, I didn't read it twice, nor do I have a beta. So please don't look at the setting and the plot too much. What's important is the KuroFai love!


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, a new chapter

Finally, a new chapter! I have to apologize to all of my readers, I lad so much going on in real life lately that I kinda forgot about this story. Its only when Inuyasha.SIT reviewed not long ago asking if the story had been abandoned that I snapped myself out of it and found a way to escape the evil writer block. Thanks a lot dude! Also thanks to my beta, rocketman94! Now for the disclaimer: I don't own TRC, because if I did no one would want to publish it lol!

- - - - - -

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Kurogane mumbled as he stormed down the street towards the address Souma had given him.

Damn stupid blonde singer! He had been under his guard for less than a day and Kurogane already hated him.

- - - - - -

Their first meeting had been during the intermission of the show. Fai had just popped up backstage to shamelessly change his costume in front of everyone, and Kurogane had thought that this was just as good a time as any to introduce himself. He stepped in front of the blond who was wiggling with an even uglier shirt than its predecessor.

"Oi."

"Hum? What is it? Can I help you?" asked Fai curiously, popping his head over the flowered fabric.

"I'm your new bodyguard. My name is Kurogane Suwa."

"Really?" The singers' eyes suddenly glowered with mischief as he shook his employees' hand. "Nice to meet you, Kuro-rin!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" he yelled in shock, but the blonde was already hopping back towards the stage. "COME BACK HERE!"

Fai turned around just before entering on stage and gave him an amused look. He then said, with a surprisingly serious tone despite his smile: "Shhh now, Kuro-puppy. The show is starting!" And he disappeared before the angered man could retort.

He considered stomping on stage to break the mans' neck, but decided against it. He'd have all the time to make him pay for these stupid nicknames later.

Later never came, because as soon as they arrived to the hotel, the blonde disappeared. Kurogane had been warned by Souma that as soon as he'd be left alone in his room, the singer would probably crawl through the window to go have some fun in town, so it wasn't much of a surprise when Kurogane went to check on him and found the room empty. Even so, it was frustrating.

- - - - - -

So now here he was, thoroughly inspecting every nightclub in town in search of his target, increasingly furious. After the fourth one, he decided never to let him out of his sight again and after the eight one, he vowed to put a GPS on the obnoxious idiot, even if he had to make him swallow it by force.

He found Fai in the ninth bar. His silhouette was barely visible within the crowd of dancers and the flashing lights of the stroboscopes, but it was undoubtedly him.

'He seems to be having the time of his life, that dumbass!' the guard thought while seating himself at the bar, choosing a spot where he could have a rather good view of his target, if he didn't move too far in his dancing. If you could call it dancing. The whole crowd of drunken youngsters just seemed to be jumping up and down at the rhythm of whatever music was going on full blast, like a giant and uncoordinated ocean wave.

'I'll let him do what he pleases for now,' he decided while ordering some beer. 'He's not in immediate danger and he's not annoying anyone.' So he leaned against the wooden bar and quietly sipped his alcohol, all the while never letting his eyes off of that slim graceful figure.

Kurogane was finishing his fifth bottle when he heard a girl nearby suddenly gasp. As he turned he saw her grab her friend's arm and yell excitedly while pointing at someone on the dance floor. With a sigh, he got up and paid his consummation. Even though her voice had been lost in all of the noise around, he still figured it was time for them to leave. Glaring his way through the compact mass of 'dancing' people, he made his way to Fai and put his hand on his shoulder, making him jump slightly.

"Kuro-rin!" he exclaimed, a hand on his heart and with the look of a kid who's been caught with his hand within the cookie jar, "Since when have you been here?"

"An hour or so. Are you done now? People are starting to recognize you."

Fai looked at him with a startled expression that quickly faded as he followed him outside. Kurogane frowned, wondering what had surprised him so much that it'd show on his face. He somehow doubted it was about the people recognizing him.

- - - - - - -

"You know, you're actually the first of my guards that didn't drag me back home as soon as you found me." Fai finally said thoughtfully as they entered his room. "It surprised me."

Oh, so _that_ was it. "Can't blame them," Kurogane growled. "You don't know how irritating it is to have your target run off all the time. I mean, we're not supposed to be freaking babysitters!"

"Awww come on Kuro…" He stopped talking suddenly, staring at the ground. "That's not where I left it…"

The guard looked down to find a pile of paper sprawled on the floor. When Fai bent down to gather it he suddenly grabbed his shoulder. "Don't touch it." He whispered.

The singer shot him a startled look that changed quickly into an annoyed one. "Oh you don't think that…"

"Be quiet!" he hissed. He suspiciously slid his gaze through the living room, reaching for his gun. If someone was inside the room they could be hiding anywhere, from within the bathroom to behind the couch.

He jumped a little when he felt Fai grab his hand. Without ever dropping his guard he watched the blond tie a ribbon to both their wrists (1) and then smile up at him tiredly, as though he'd done this thousands of times. Which he probably had.

Carefully, Kurogane began inspecting every little corner of the overly huge hotel room. Eventually he had to admit to himself that there was no one there indeed. He still took a last look around just to make sure, and also to make sure he knew every single corner of the place if something did happen.

Eventually Fai sighed and asked "Are you done now or do you want to inspect the ventilation too?"

He looked up thoughtfully. "I didn't think of that…"

The other snorted. "While you're at it, why don't you turn my drawers upside down to see if there's any microphone or hidden camera? And maybe you can taste my food as well to make sure there's no poison in there!"

He actually considered doing all of these things just to spite him, but decided against it. Instead he untied the ribbon and glared pointedly at the idiot. "Laugh all you want, I'm pretty sure a whole lot of your fans wouldn't say no to spying on you while you shower."

"Aaaaw, is Kuro-koi jealooooous? He wants to keep me all for himself! How cute!" he exclaimed, bringing his hands to his cheeks and giggling obnoxiously.

"I DO NOT!" He snapped, flustered.

"Tomoyo was right! You _are_ my biggest fan!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Don't worry Kuro-chan, I'll keep my purity just for you!"

"KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT OR I'LL MAKE YOU SHUT UP DAMMIT!"

Fai stopped giggling for a second to stare at him. "You can't hurt me, you're my bodyguard, remember?"

"I can very well hurt you if I want to!" he growled. "I'll let you know I've done it before! I've beaten the tar out of one of my targets just because he was being a brat!(2)"

"… you did?"

"That's why no one wants to hire me anymore" he added somewhat bitterly, before snapping "So you've been warned! Don't fuck with me!"

The blonde singer was staring at him, dumbstruck. "You… no one wants to hire you…?"

"So what?"

Fai seemed to be zoning out for a moment before suddenly grinning like mad "Nothing! Well, I'll go to sleep now! Goodnight!" He danced/walked back to his room before adding with a crazy smile "You can sleep on the couch if you still feel a little paranoid Kuro-tan!" and closing his door.

- - - - - -

Once inside the security of his room, Fai slipped to the floor and took his head in his hands, listening to the other yell something or another on the other side.

"Until he gets another job… What have I gotten myself into?" he sighed miserably.

- - - - - -

To be continued.

- - - - - -

(1) I picked this little trick up in Suki. The ribbon is to make sure the target doesn't get separated from his guard if they get attacked, and it works better than holding hands because if they do get attacked then the guard will have time to react while the attacker tries to cut the ribbon to take the target away.

(2) Actually he had a better reason than that to beat him up, but he'd never admit it. To have said "I saved his life" would've ruined his point, right? We'll probably learn what happened later.

Ok guys, now you know what I'm going to say: review! That's actually what kicks the author into keeping the story going lol! Also, if anyone has an idea of what I should make happen next, please be kind enough to tell me cause I don't have a freaking clue.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kuro-samaaaa

Ok, I know this was a long wait, and that this chapter is short, but what's with the return to school, my last year in high school, the math homeworks, the driving exam, I just didn't have the time or inspiration!! But I have a good idea what I'll do next, don't you worry. I could've made the chapter longer, but I wanted to keep this cliffie… MWAHAHAHAHA!! Also, thanks to my beta, Amanda.

- - - - - -

"Kuro-samaaaa!"

Kurogane growled as he felt something heavy jump on his bed.

"Kuro-riiin!" the thing's voice cried in glee, shaking him. He swung a fist blindly in the air before turning over.

"Kuro-puuuupy!!" It yelled as it attempted to snuggle.

"What did you call me!?" he finally yelled, pushing the obnoxiously happy singer out of his bed. Fai fell on the ground with a laugh.

"It's my free day! We're going shopping!!" he declared, grinning like mad.

Kurogane almost yelled something along the lines of 'go alone, you bastard', but thought better of it. Whether he liked it or not, he was the guy's guard and he had to stay with him at all times. Besides, at least the airhead actually informed him of his plans instead of running off on his own.

He sighed in defeat and ran a hand through his hair, looking away from that horribly fake smile. Then his eyes fell on his alarm clock…

"IT'S THREE AM, YOU DUMBASS!! STORES AREN'T OPEN AT THIS HOUR!!"

- - - - - -

"Kuro-chan!"

"It's Kurogane!"

"Kuro-sama, try this!!"

"No. And it's Kurogane." he grunted, without even looking at what the blond was holding. Judging by how he usually dressed, it must have been ugly, very ugly.

"But you haven't even looked at it!!" he whined.

"Don't need to." he answered, gaze still firmly set on the ground. It had been fine as long as Fai was trying clothes alone. It had been a horrible moment when he had started posing and asking Kurogane for his opinion, but the guard had survived. But to try clothes on too? That crazy bastard could go to hell!

Fai started pulling at his arm. "Come on, Kuro-rin!" When he lacked to answer, the other got more insistent. "Kuro-taaaan!"

After thirty variations of his name, the raven-haired man finally snapped. "Would you shut the hell up?! IT'S KUROGANE!!" he yelled, whirling around. Then, he noticed just what the singer was actually holding in his hands: a tee-shirt and a pair of jeans. Not only that; it was plain, black tee-shirt, with a just as plain, black pair of jeans. It wasn't fancy, weird, or even in the slightest bit unmanly.

He quirked an eyebrow and eyed the clothes warily. "That's it?"

Fai smiled up at him with an innocent smile. "What else were you expecting? I can get you something pink, if you like!"

"No, that'll be fine!" he snapped, grabbing the clothes and heading for a cabin.

Only once he had closed the door, did he realise his mistake. "Fuck!" he growled, rushing out as fast as he could, expecting to find that the other had left as soon as he had turned his back. He himself had done it thousands of times to his sister; he cursed himself mentally for falling into such an obvious trap.

Only he was still there, wearing that all-too-innocent smile. "What's wrong Kuro-wanko? You forgot something?"

"No." he answered flatly. He didn't know what to think. Fai was still there; did it mean he would leave later, or that he wouldn't leave at all? He eyed the still smiling man warily. "What are you planning?"

"Me?" He pointed to his chest in an overacted gesture. "What makes you think I'm planning anything?" There it was again, that infuriating smile.

He glared. "Don't screw with me!" Then he turned away and added over his shoulder "and don't try anything. If you leave, I'll find you."

He then stepped into his cabin without listening to the carefree reply. He swore he heard mocking into that voice. It infuriated him beyond reason.

- - - - - -

"…he dragged me across town all day, that crazy bastard! And he didn't even buy a thing!!" Kurogane complained angrily to Hokuto and Giggei the next day before the show. He glared across the backstage to where Fai was, in the mist of annoying Clef. "Stupid blonde idiot."

"Oh, but Fai-san never buys a thing for himself." Giggei said. "All his clothes are from the sponsors, and when he wants to eat fancy food, he manages to get invited by someone. He doesn't even have a car!"

"What? But I've seen him go around in a limo!"

"That's his manager's limo. He borrows it when he needs a ride," explained Hokuto. "All of Fai-san's money goes into charity. Didn't you know?"

Kurogane stared at her, dumbstruck. "No, I had no idea…"

She shook her head. "It doesn't surprise me. Only a few of us here has worked for him long enough to know these details, and less actually knows why he does it."

"Sheer generosity?" tried the dancer. Kurogane snorted. He wasn't the type.

"No, at this point I'd say it's guilt…" murmured Hokuto. Then she added for herself, almost inaudibly, "He reminds me of my brother…"

Each of them fell into silence, trying to guess what was behind those fake smiles.

Kurogane glanced over at Clef, still trying to bring the singer to leave him alone. 'Guess he'd know…' he thought. 'But it doesn't concern me. My job is to protect him, end of it. If it doesn't threaten him, then it's none of my business.'

Somehow, it sounded like he was trying to convince himself not to look into the matter further.

His cell phone suddenly rang, putting an end to his musing. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Mister Suwa? It's Dr. Suishiro. Your cousin's condition has worsened. He just entered in a critical state."

- - - - - -

To be continued

- - - - - -

Ok guys, time to review to tell me what you think! Also, who do you guess is the mysterious cousin?? A serving of my special sugar pie to those who guesses!


	5. Chapter 5

It was late in the evening and the streets were almost empty, safe for the black limousine leaving the theatre at good speed.

It wasn't Kurogane's choice mean of transportation. In fact, he hated these cars. Travelling in them was like holding a huge 'look at me' sign over your head. But it's not like he had had the luxury of being choosy at the time they left the theatre. He just grabbed the stupid singer as soon as he'd left the stage and set him into the nearest car.

"Where are we going, Kuro-daddy?" Fai asked cheerfully. "Is it a surprise? Oh! I know!" he clapped his hands enthusiastically. "We're eloping!"

The dark haired man sent him a stern look. "We're going to the south hospital."

The color drained from Fai's face in a moment. "The… The hospital?" he stuttered.

'Interesting reaction', Kurogane thought, but he wasn't in any mood to give it too many thoughts so he just filed it away in his head for later investigation.

"My cousin is sick," he began and automatically noticed how the other seemed to relax a tad. "I got a phone call right before the show saying how he was in critical condition, but I couldn't just leave. I had to wait all the way until you were done singing to go see him, hence the hurry."

"I see… and you couldn't just let me go back to the hotel?" Fai asked tentatively.

The bodyguard narrowed his eyes. "Not in your life am I leaving you alone, even in a tight security hotel."

The blond had an awkward laugh. "Figured… you're such a protective puppy!" He bit his lip. "That cousin of yours, what's his illness?" he asked shyly.

"Kidney."

Fai waited for him to say more, but it soon became evident that he wouldn't. He averted his eyes. "You don't want to talk about it, huh?"

The tallest man sighed and ran a hand through his hair, absently noting how nice it was to have a real conversation with the other one, for once. "What is there to say? He's got kidney dialysis since grade school. He should know by now to take care, but he doesn't. And when others try to take care of him, he gets all defensive and guilty. Tch."

Fai eyed him attentively, taking in his tense shoulders and his nervous fidgeting. "You care for him a lot." He stated.

"I have to!" he snapped defensively. "He won't let anyone take care of him, and he won't take care of himself! Doesn't have much family left," he added darkly.

Then, as if to put an end to the conversation, he turned around and beckoned the driver to go faster. Fai sighed and leaned his head on the window, bending the head so that his bangs hid his eyes. The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

- - - - - -

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Kurogane proceeded to give the secretary the fright of her life.

"Watanuki Kimihiro, where is he?" he growled, bent over her desk.

"A…are you from the family?" she stuttered, leaning against the back of her chair in an attempt to get as far away from him as possible.

"The only family he has left."

She quickly tapped something on her keyboard. "He's in wake-up room, sir. No one is allowed to see him yet."

"Wake up room? Wake up from what?"

"W… wake up from the surgery, sir."

"WHAT?" he roared. The girl paled then glanced nervously around her, visibly hoping someone would come and save her.

"Maybe doctor Suichiro can explain to you better, since he was the one in charge of the operation" she said, before using the interphone to call him over.

Almost immediately, a young dark-haired doctor appeared around the corner. "Yes Kohaku-san? What is… oh! Mister Suwa! I guess you want news from your cousin?"

Kurogane narrowed his eyes. "I heard he had surgery?"

"Yes. He was in very critical condition when he came in. We didn't think he would survive the night."

The doctor was speaking in that professional, grave tone they always used when saying bad news. Kurogane was listening silently. Standing a little aside, Fai wondered how he could be so calm. He himself felt so nervous he thought he'd scream at the doctor to get to the point. But then, maybe it was just him. Hospital always made him sick. He glanced uncomfortably around, wishing he could just go back in the car. But Kurogane wouldn't let him do that, would he?

"We had to find him a new kidney, and fast. There was a young boy with him. As soon as he heard the news, he told us without hesitation to take his kidney. Fortunately, he was of the same blood type."

Kurogane heaved a sigh. "I know who that is."

- - - - - -

The room was white. The walls, sheets, even the patients were white.

Fai stopped at the door, uncertain. He understood why Kurogane wanted to keep him close, but he felt awfully out of place here. The machines were beeping steadily. Beep, beep… he felt panic rising in his chest. He wanted to scream, to run away as far away from those white rooms and endless hallways as possible. He grabbed the door frame. 'Calm down…'

Kurogane crossed the room without sparing a glance for the still sleeping occupant of the first bed. He stopped at his cousin's bedside, crossed his arms and glared at him. Kimihiro was paler than he'd ever seen him. He has tubes plugged everywhere on his arms, and if it weren't for the slow beeps echoing in the room, you'd thought he was dead. 'And he might be if there weren't people to look after him, that hopeless idiot!'

Something stirred behind him. He didn't even have to look to know that Doumeki was waking up. "He'll be mad." He said.

"I know."

The bodyguard huffed and turned to leave the room. "I don't want to be around when he wakes up. Tell him I came." And with one last glance at the sleeping form he left.

As he walked out, he realized something very important. Fai wasn't around anymore.

- - - - - -

"Your hair has gotten longer. I wonder if you'd like to have it cut?" he wondered aloud, running his fingers through pale strands. He lowered his hand to caress the sleeping form's face. He could feel the cheekbone; the other had lost weigh again. Never again would 'that person' be the same. And it was his entire fault.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" he sat on the bed, took the other's hand. He didn't cry. He had no tears left to cry.

Suddenly, a loud yell echoed through the hospital. Alarmed, Fai stood up. "Looks like my time's up. I'll be back soon." With one last kiss on the other's forehead, he set out to look for the source of the disturbance.

- - - - - -

Kurogane had recognized his cousin's voice as soon as he'd heard it, and rushed back to the room. As expected, when he entered, it was to find Kimihiro in a very, very bad mood.

Somehow, despite his wound and the drugs he had been given, the boy had managed to take off all the tubes on him and climb onto Doumeki's bed to try and strangle him.

Every machine in the room was beeping in alarm and all nurses in the block were running around in panic. Some of them were unsuccessfully trying to control Kimihiro while others were standing there, sedative in hand, ready to inject him as soon as they'd get a good angle. It seemed as if the only unfazed person in the room was Doumeki himself, who was calmly trying to remove the boy's hands from around his neck. Kimi was screaming something, too, but no one listened to him in the confusion.

Seeing that the nurses were getting nowhere, Kurogane decided to give them a hand. Shoving them aside, he quickly trapped his cousin in an arm lock. Then, with the other teen's help, they managed to keep his other arm still long enough for an injection to be made.

"What a pain…" he muttered as he disinterestedly watched the hospital staff put Kimihiro back in bed and fuss over Doumeki.

"W…Why did he do that?" a voice suddenly asked. He turned over to find that Fai had watched it all from the doorway. All color had drained from his face and he looked shocked. Kurogane felt anger rising in him, but before he could demand him where the hell he had gone to the blonde spoke again.

"That boy saved him, right? So why the hell did he attack him?"

"Because he can't take it when people sacrifice things for him. He doesn't understand that he's worth it all." Doumeki answered. Fai looked over at him, but he had his gaze fixed on the now peacefully sleeping boy, a strange sort of non-expression on his face.

"To not know his life's own worth… this is probably the kind of people I hate the most." Kurogane growled. He then turned around and grabbed his arm. "Come on, we're leaving."

- - - - - -

'In that case, Kuro-sama… I'm probably the one person you hate the most.'

- - - - - -

To be continued.


End file.
